


you play at daddy and I’ll play at mommy

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slutty!Al, Spanking, top!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slap. Al jerked on Ed’s lap, and moaned, pressing his face into the mattress. His skin felt hot already. When another smack wasn’t immediately forthcoming, Al tilted his head back to look at his brother. The sting was already starting to fade, leaving behind tingling, aching skin that was just beginning to burn. Al squirmed on top of his brother’s lap, pressing into him, a little desperate. “Brother, ple~ease.”A little PWP of Ed and Al's kinky sex lives.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	you play at daddy and I’ll play at mommy

**Author's Note:**

> just a little porny thing for the bestest boys as I get back into writing. we really need to lewd this place up.

_Slap._

Al jerked on Ed’s lap, and moaned, pressing his face into the mattress. His skin felt hot already. When another smack wasn’t immediately forthcoming, Al tilted his head back to look at his brother. The sting was already starting to fade, leaving behind tingling, aching skin that was just starting to burn. Al squirmed on top of his brother’s lap, pressing into him, a little desperate. “Brother, ple~ease.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ed said under his breath, lifting his hips to meet Al. His erection was hard in his pants against Al, the fabric rough against his skin. “You want me to do it again?” He asked. Al bit his lip. Eyes half-lidded and face red, he nodded, coy. Ed sucked in a breath through his teeth and ran his hand along the soft inside of Al’s thigh, the other poised above Al’s body.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Al gasped out as each strike landed on top of an earlier ache. He ground his hips against his brother and whined in the back of his throat. Arousal was making his stomach wet and the front of his brother’s lap damp. Al knew if his brother was naked he would be dripping all over his thighs. He shivered and pressed into his brother again.

Ed grabbed his ass, making Al gasp. His fingers dug into his skin, deepening the burn. Al shamelessly arched back against his hands, pressing his face into the mattress, and let out an indecent moan.

“Shit,” Ed panted, holding Al and grinding his hips up against him. “You want me to keep going?” he asked.

Running on impulse, Al lifted his head and gave his brother his best sexy look, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. “Yes, sir,” he breathed.

Ed stopped moving. “‘ _Yes sir_?’” He repeated, a confused look on his face until he snorted.

Al frowned as his brother started laughing. “Brother,” he said. “Don’t laugh at me! I’m trying something new.”

“I can’t keep a straight face if you call me that,” Ed snickered. 

Al pouted at his brother, a little embarrassed, but too turned on to really care. “Brother,” he admonished. “Don’t be like that. Spank me again.”

“Then don’t call me that,” Ed said, stifling a snicker before muttering, “you’re gonna make me feel like Mustang.” He pulled a face, then quickly shook himself and raised his hand once again.

Al met his brother’s eyes and proceeded to slowly stretch fully against his lap, dragging against his brother with a dirty little roll of his hips. When he had his brother’s full attention, he arched his back and spread his legs, displaying himself for his brother. He pouted, “Ok then,” and paused. “ _Daddy_.”

Ed, gut-punched, swung his arm down on reflex.

**_SLAP._ **

Al cried out, jerking forward, and gripped the sheets in front of him. He clenched his thighs together, afraid for a moment he was going to come. His bottom throbbed, blood and heat rising to the surface in a fierce burn. Al let out a shaky breath, releasing his white-knuckled grasp of the sheets, thighs trembling. Slowly he raised his eyes to his brother’s.

Ed looked back at him with wide eyes. He was breathing heavy through his nose, body drawn tight and defensive.

Al held his brother’s gaze. After a moment, he slowly spread his thighs in a lewd way. Ed held his breath and watched as Al lifted himself onto his arms, forcing his hips flush against him. Their room had never been so quiet. Al gave a little wiggle of hips.

“Do it again, daddy.”

**_SLAP. SLAP._ **

A pause, and then,

**_SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!_ **

Al cried out against the barrage, face drawn and mouth open, never breaking eye contact with Ed. He was panting openly now, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes from the pain. “Please _,_ ” he whimpered, grinding his hips mindlessly. “Please don’t stop, hit me again, Brother, _please!_ ” he begged, not caring how he sounded.

Ed moved in a flash. A slap against each cheek, one in the middle that particularly stung. Then, Ed saying, “Hold yourself open for me,” not sounding like himself. 

Al shivered and reached behind himself with shaking arms, shoulders pressing into the bed for balance. Al was forced to rest the side of his face against the mattress as he panted for air, and exposed himself to his brother. He heard, then felt, his brother spit at his hole, finger following as he spread the fluid around before plunging two fingers inside of him. He moaned at the sudden stretch.

“Let go, Al,” Ed said, keeping his fingers in him, palm cupping his ass. Before Al could fully bring his arms up and away, Ed was moving.

**_SLAP.SLAP.SLAP.SLAP._ **

Al jerked on his brother’s lap, unbalanced, the pain nearing on the side of too much. He caught himself against the bed and whimpered, tears leaking down his face, skin throbbing and on fire. Al desperately pressed back against Ed’s fingers, gasping to catch his breath.

Behind him Ed was breathing harshly. “More?” He asked.

Al squeezed against his brother’s fingers inside him. “Please,” he begged, crying, trying to fuck into his brother’s thigh and back against his fingers. “Please, daddy, I need it _._ ”

“ _Fuck_. Get on the bed, Al.”

Al scrambled forward on the bed, limbs shivery and unsteady, as Ed got up. Al watched as Ed unzipped and pulled down his pants just far enough to pull his dick out. His brother lubricated himself, saying, “On your knees. Face the wall.”

Al whimpered and began to move into position, feeling feverish, his arousal dripping on the bed. His brother suddenly grabbed his hips, pulling him back to the edge of the bed, feet dangling off the side. Al struggled for a moment to maintain his balance. Ed kept a punishing grip on his hips, and propped one leg against the top of the bed. Without warning, his brother guided himself inside in one draggingly slow push. Al moaned, a deep guttural thing, as he opened up for his brother, the stretch burning. He didn’t think he had ever been more turned on in his entire life. Al dropped down to his elbows on the bed, unable to continue to hold himself up. He spread his legs as wide as possible and arched his back as far as he could go, desperate, as his brother began to slowly fuck in and out of him, Al panting into the air.

Ed fucked him in slow measures, pulling Al back by the hips every time he ground his hips forward. Al rolled his hips back against his thrusts, clinging and squeezing around his brother, groaning at each rub of skin against his raw bottom. Ed groaned behind him, whispering expletives under his breath. Al turned his head to the side, panting open-mouthed, and looked back at his brother as he fucked him. Ed’s eyes were sharp on him. Al licked his lips before panting, “Fuck me harder, daddy. Make it hurt.”

Ed sucked in a sharp breath behind him, widening his stance before laying into Al, fucking into him with deep, sharp thrusts. Al let out a wet gasp and collapsed against the bed, holding the sheets above his head in a tight grasp. Al couldn’t help the little noises that escaped him as his brother fucked into him.

**_SLAP._ **

Al’s breath stole away, toes curling in the air. His brother smacked him again as he fucked him and Al pressed his face against the mattress. Ed leaned forward over him, forcing Al’s hips further up, chest fully flushed with the bed, head turned to the side. Al gasped out, “g-give it to me, daddy.”

“Jesus, Al, fuck,” Ed groaned behind him, dropping his hips underneath Al’s, and pulling out so his head rested against Al’s hole, before thrusting up into him, hard and deep. Al braced himself on the bed as Ed kept a brutal pace, moaning loudly, voice beginning to go embarrassingly high.

Al heard the wet, smacking sounds and his brother’s soft, gasping moans behind him, and reached a hand down his body, unable to hold back anymore. He stroked himself, body shaking.

Distantly he could hear his brother muttering underneath his gasping breaths, “Gonna take care of you, always gonna take care of you.”

Al began to tense, rubbing his fingers over and over his wet, sensitive tip. He was so close, his other hand curling in the sheets.

**_SLAP._ **

Al gasped at the sudden smack and came into his hand.

Mind and body buzzing, Al felt his brother pull out, turning him over onto his back. Ed pressed his body flush against him, holding his legs open by his thighs. Al whimpered as Ed slipped back inside. “You feel so good, Al,” Ed groaned, pressing a kiss to his wet face. Al reached out, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders and capturing his lips in a deep kiss as Ed continued to thrust.

Al rolled his hips against his brother, chasing that feeling. Ed let go of Al’s thighs, one hand cradling his face as they shared kisses and breath, the other snaking between their bodies. He took hold of Al, thumbing his tip. Al whined. His body felt oversensitive, and it hurt as much as it felt good. 

Every swipe of his brother’s thumb, little mewling noises escaped Al, getting worked up again. Al looked into his brother's eyes as he rocked against his brother faster. He was beginning to tense again, contracting his legs against Ed’s sides. Oh, he was gonna come again, he realized. Body trembling and muscles tensing, Al held his brother’s gaze as his brows drew together. With a gasp he came again, tightening around his brother. Ed pressed his face into the crook of Al’s neck and groaned, giving him one last swipe of his thumb. Al jerked, crying out.

“Holy shit,” Ed grunted into his neck as Al clenched around him, panting.

“Come on,” Al urged, holding his brother close against him and cradling his head. He turned his head to whisper into his brother’s ear, “Come inside me, daddy.”

Ed jackrabbitted his hips in fast, shallow thrusts and came with a shattering groan, pressing his hips as deep as he could go against Al.

Ed slumped against him, panting open-mouthed against the delicate skin of Al’s neck. Al rubbed a hand up and down the middle of his brother’s back and ran the other through his hair as they recovered their breaths. After a moment, Ed sighed, and delicately eased himself out of Al. Al clenched his hole, not yet wanting to give up what his brother gave him.

Ed lifted his head and gave Al a small, embarrassed smile. “Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“Yes,” Al replied, looking at his brother fondly.

Ed snorted and rolled his eyes. “I mean, are you ok?”

Al smiled at his brother’s earnest concern, eyes crinkling. He felt sore and his body ached, bottom still throbbing. He felt utterly content. He nodded before saying, “yes, of course, Brother.”

Ed gave him a scrutinizing look before seeming satisfied, snuggling his face against his chest and wrapping his arms around Al’s middle.

Al smiled to himself, squeezing Ed to him. His brother was precious. He raised his hands to his brother’s head, then, running his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his nails against his scalp.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Ed scoffed, a disbelieving noise, but Al caught his pleased smile before he hid his red face against his chest. “You shouldn’t say things like that,” Ed muttered into his skin.

Al chose to ignore that. “Brother, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Ed lifted his head.

“I love you,” Al said. “You always take such good care of me, you always take care of us.” He stroked his brother’s hair back from his face, holding his face. “Our family.”

Ed raised himself forward to press a chaste kiss against Al’s lips. “I love you too, Al,” he said, soft and unguarded in a way he wasn’t in everyday life. Ed gazed into his eyes and kissed him once again, deeper, before lowering himself again, settling against Al’s chest and closing his eyes. Al felt his brother fully relax on top of him, boneless.

Al smiled and pressed a kiss against the top of his brother’s head, wrapping his arms around him and cradling him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> when ed laughed at him al was like, bet.
> 
> tbh I don’t really see ed as the dom type in bed, but let’s just say in this universe ed & al are very established and feel safe and secure to explore their sexuality together. hearing al call him daddy makes ed feel strong and what a rush! what every little boy wants to feel, except of course for mother-identifying boys (MIBs).


End file.
